8 PM at the Namimori Shrine
by psh7275
Summary: It's just a regular summer night at the yearly summer festival in quiet, peaceful Namimori. What could honestly happen between the Vongola Guardians? (2718, 8059...and maybe some Varia folks such as XS and B26) RATED T FOR NOW (kekeke) THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC! Please give love and criticism.
1. Chapter 1: The Invite

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction! Please give criticism (I promise I won't cry)! This is dedicated to a friend of mine; she made me go crazy for this anime and I am forever in her debt...and she is in mine because now I can't do anything without relating it to Katekeyo Hitman Reborn! This may be a short story, 10 chapters at the most. May contain: 8059, 2718 (yes, Tsuna is on top!), XS, and B26!**

**AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOUR THOUGHTS! Reviews make me so happy!**

SUMMARY: It's just a regular summer night at the yearly summer festival in quiet, peaceful Namimori. What more could happen between the Vongola Guardians? (2718, 8059)

* * *

"Idiot, damn you!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamites, ready to blow the baseball idiot's brains out. His cheerful smile and easygoing laughter drove Gokudera up the walls with annoyance.

"Hie! Gokudera-kun! Please don't! I don't want to get bitten to death by Hibari-san!" Tsuna whined, trying to prevent the destruction that was soon to become real.

"Mah mah, Gokudera, I only said you were Tsuna-sexual!" Yamamoto laughed, folding his arms up behind his head, oblivious to the possible danger he was in.

Gokudera scowled and lit the bombs, ready to attack. "I am not Tenth-sexual!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! Just let it go!" Tsuna attempted to use a stronger tone but his fear of being bitten was overriding his little pride.

Sighing, the bomber put out his bombs and shoved them back into his many hidden pockets. Glaring daggers at the baseball freak, Gokudera turned to Tsuna and bowed. "I'm sorry, Tenth! I, as your right hand man, will never put you in any uncomfortable situation! Especially not by me!" Gokudera gritted his teeth while apologizing to Tsuna of the joke Yamamoto made.

"Gokudera-kun, it's alright...as long as you didn't blow up the school." Tsuna sighed and continued to pack his things. "Are we going to the fireworks festival tonight?"

"Of course, Tenth! Whenever and wherever, I will always follow you!" Gokudera lean against the door, smiling widely at Tsuna.

"Yeah, Tsuna, we'll meet at the Namimori Shrine as usual at 8." Yamamoto slung his baseball bat over his shoulder and grinned.

Before Tsuna replied with anything, the door to the empty classroom suddenly opened, causing Gokudera to fall to the ground backwards. "Damn you!" Gokudera swore with very colorful words in both Italian and Japanese up until a cool metal tonfa smacked his head. Growling, Gokudera jumped up in an offense pose while Tsuna stared in shock.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna gave a weak smile, "Do you need anything?"

"Yo, Hibari!" Yamamoto called before dragging Gokudera by his arm over to where Tsuna was standing, the silverette grumbling and glaring.

"It's against the rules to use such profane language on school grounds, Gokudera Hayato." Hibari's sneers were returned with a glare from Gokudera. "Yamamoto Takeshi, go to baseball practice. As the captain, you can't just forget something like that." Yamamoto slung his arm over Gokudera and Tsuna before giving a sheepish smile. "And, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna gave the skylark a weak smile. "You were due in the reception room 15 minutes ago."

Tsuna seemed shocked before scrambling out the door, "Hie! I totally forgot! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I'll see you at the shrine later!" Hibari stared at the remaining two guardians before giving one last warning and walking out.

"Oi, baseball freak, let me go!" Gokudera shook off Yamamoto's arm from his shoulders. "That bastard thinks he can just command the Tenth whenever he wants!" Gokudera grumbled and complained while fiddling with his many rings.

"Mah mah, Tsuna can take care of himself." Yamamoto shrugged before laughing. "I should get to practice before Hibari comes back." Giving Gokudera an one-armed hug, Yamamoto slunk out of the room, humming.

Fuming at the Cloud guardian, Gokudera left to go to a secluded mountain to train using his SISTEMA C.A.I. and the Vongola box.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Meanwhile, Tsuna ran into the reception room, breathless. As usual, Hibari had set up a note with the list of errands Tsuna had to run. Sighing, Tsuna turned to the file cabinets and started organizing the files. "I can't believe mom let Lambo come to deliver my lunch to me again..." Tsuna recalled that day where Lambo, the young Bovino hitman, came crying to Tsuna, snot dripping from his nose:

"Tsuna! Baka-dera is being mean!" Lambo came crying with a furious bomber after him. "Baka-dera is not giving Lambo-san candy! Lambo-san knows he has grape candy!" Tsuna picked him up, trying to comfort the little kid.

"Tenth! That stupid cow is lying!" Gokudera fumed beside Tsuna, ready to blow up the hallway.

"BAKA-DERA! LAMBO-SAN IS NOT LYING!" Lambo started forming snot bubbles which disgusted the young decimo.

"Gokudera-kun, please calm down. Lambo, go home, go tell mama that I said thank you." Tsuna reasoned that using his mother as a reason for Lambo was good enough, for Lambo laughed and jump down from Tsuna's hold.

"Mama! Mama will get Lambo-san candy! And ice cream!" Lambo danced a bit before turning to Gokudera, shoving his hands into his afro. "Take this, Baka-dera!" And off when the grenades. The hallway managed to survive with a few scorch marks and Lambo was knocked out cold. Yamamoto, coming along the hall offered to take the sleeping kid back to Tsuna's and Gokudera was too busy checking if Tsuna was alright. That was when Hibari came and forced Tsuna to work to compensate for his damage of school property.

Tsuna snapped back to reality as he continued to shuffle about the room, organizing all the papers. He didn't even flinch...well maybe he did a little, when the door opened with a slam. Without even bothering to look up, Tsuna knew that the head of the Disciplinary Committee has arrived.

"Hello, Hibari-san." Tsuna wasn't afraid of Hibari anymore. Actually, he knew that was a lie; Tsuna was afraid, yes, but he also knew that the skylark will always fight alongside the Guardians on his own accord. Hibari's violent beatings were ones to get used to but he was no worse than Reborn, the little Acrobaleno baby hitman.

"Herbivore, you are free to go after that cabinet." Hibari sat forward on his leather chair, signing some paperwork.

"Okay, alright." Tsuna continued to work in silent, contemplating whether he should invite the skylark to the firework watching this evening. Weighing the pros and cons, Tsuna decided to ask just for the heck of it. Later.

Tsuna finished his task and quickly made a cup of soothing green tea and placed it on Hibari's desk. "Um, H-Hibari-san?" When the skylark ignored him, Tsuna just smiled weakly. "H-Hibari-san?" For the second time, the cloud guardian did not respond. Clearing his throat, Tsuna tried again, "Hibari Kyoya!" Tsuna swore that he would never do that again the moment he felt the murderous aura coming off of Hibari.

"What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari growled, glaring at the brun.

"I made you a cup of tea." Tsuna fibbed, pointing at the cup.

"Is that it?" Hibari snarled, annoyed at this feeble attempt.

"No, that's not, Hibari-san." Tsuna's voice shook but after being in the future, he realized that he needed to drop his weak voice and develop one fit for someone with a family who depended on him as much as he depended on them. "I was just letting you know that you can come to the firework watching with the Guardians tonight at 8."

"I don't like crowds," Hibari growled, a bit startled by the sudden change of tone from the once a terrified little boy.

"I didn't say you are required there but...if H-Hibari-san can come, that'll be nice.." Tsuna shook his head, trying to regain his control over his voice. "It's at Namimori Shrine. Remember, at 8." Tsuna gathered up his belonging and walked towards the exit. "Maybe see you later, Hibari-san." Tsuna walk out the door and a crash was heard as Tsuna tripped and fell on his face. Hibari chuckled in his mind as Tsuna groaned and grumbled before getting up and sped walked away.

"Tonight, at 8..." Hibari yawned and Hibird appeared on his desk, chirping his name. "Get Kusakabe." At the simple command, Hibird flew off and brought back an alerted Kusukabe.

"Kyo-san, is something wrong? Hibird came chirping your name." The teen looked at his boss in concern.

"You're coming with me to the Namimori Shrine at 7:30 tonight." Hibari straightened out his papers then took a sip of the tea, surprised at its perfect amount of tea leaves and water.

"Yes, of course, Kyo-san." Kusakabe frowned a bit, "But why?" Taking out his tonfas, Hibari glared at the questioning teen. Startled, Kusakabe bowed his head, "Of course! I understand! I'll see you at the Namimori Shrine at 7:30 tonight, Kyo-san!" With a wave of Hibari's hand, Kusabake bowed and left the room.

"This would be an interesting night..." Hibari muttered, allowing Hibird to land on his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I am actually really happy with how this story turned out for now! I haven't got the slightest clue on how I will go on but I know that my hands are doing all the work and just typing what they seem to think what my brain is saying. All in all, this is an acceptable chapter in my eyes! Please review and leave feedback! I repeat: this may be about 10 chapters...I'm not so sure yet but I will start making an outline...maybe! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fireworks of the Festival

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction! Please give criticism (I promise I won't cry)! May contain: 8059, 2718 (yes, Tsuna is on top!), XS, and B26!**  
SUMMARY: It's just a regular summer night at the yearly summer festival in quiet, peaceful Namimori. What more could happen between the Vongola Guardians? (MAIN: 2718)

* * *

Tsuna arrived at the top of the stairs to see a smiling Gokudera.

"Tenth! You're early!" Gokudera beamed before rattling off compliments, "Tenth is so reliable and always on time! As his right hand man, I strive to be reliable to the tenth!"

Tsuna smiled softly before raising his hands, "G-Gokudera-kun? You know it's only 7:45, right? H-how long have you been here?"

"I just got here, tenth!" Gokudera smiled before shrugging.

"A-haha, alright, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna scanned the area, "Did anyone else come yet?"

"No, I was the first one here. Where are Reborn-san, Bianchi, the kids, and the girls?"

"Ah, they all left to go to the carnival and will watch the fireworks from the hill there. Kyoko-chan and Haru said something about rewarding themselves with sweets..." Tsuna sighed, "I-I guess it can't be helped... I did invite all the guardians so I hope they will come." Tsuna checked his watch, 7:52.

"Tenth, I see two people down at the bottom of the stairs!" Gokudera started to open his mouth to state the two persons' identities but—

"TO THE EXTREME!" One of the figures shouted before sprinting up the stairs and arriving to the top in record speed.

"Oni-san, thanks for coming." Tsuna smiled at Ryohei before being engulfed in a big bear hug.

"SAWADA! No problem! I wouldn't miss the extreme fireworks!" Ryohei shouted in glee before releasing a gasping Tsuna.

"Bastard! You almost choked Tenth!" Gokudera shouted in annoyance before being silenced by a reassuring glance from Tsuna. A cheery laughter reached the group and Gokudera immediately scowled.

"Mah mah, Gokudera, Tsuna can take care of himself, you don't have to be with him 24/7 like a little puppy." Yamamoto grinned before ruffling Tsuna's hair, "Yo, Tsuna." Tsuna smiled while Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto about being too touchy-feely which resulted in Yamamoto giving Gokudera a hug and receiving a death threat. Tsuna shook his head in amused concern before checking his watch again, 7:58.

"I wonder where Chrome is..." Tsuna looked off to the horizon, worry evident in his eyes.

"Kokuyo gang? Tenth! Why invite those freaks?" Gokudera groaned, "That pineapple bastard tries to kill you every time he changes with that eyepatch girl!"

"B-but Gokudera-kun, they are members of our family now." Tsuna stared at Gokudera, trying to see if he understood. "Chrome and Mukuro are the holders of the Mist ring so they are my guardians and I care about them, even if Mukuro is out to kill m-me." Tsuna gave an involuntary shiver before smiling weakly at his fretful Storm guardian.

"If the tenth says so..." Gokudera gritted his teeth before being smacked on the back by Ryohei.

"Octopus head! If Sawada says they are okay, then they are okay! We love and protect our family TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, punching the air a couple times.

"I know that, turf head!" Gokudera snapped at the energetic Sun guardian before glaring at the amused Rain guardian. "And what are you smiling at, baseball idiot?" Yamamoto shrugged before tilting his head towards some clumped trees. Gokudera stared at the trees before taking a protective stance before Tsuna.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna moved to Gokudera's left to see what was going on to hear a soft voice call out: "Boss?"

Tsuna broke into a warm smile, "Chrome? Are you here?" A petite girl was purple hair and a black eye patch timidly stepped out behind a tree, clutching her trident. She walked quietly over to Tsuna and have him a small kiss on the cheek as a greeting. Tsuna blushed, for he was still unused to this unique type of greeting.

"Oi! Don't go kissing random guys, byon!" Ken glared at Tsuna who gave an uneasy smile back.

"Ken...it was a greeting. Boss...thank you for inviting us..." Chrome murmured, motioning to the two unusual boys behind her: Chikusa and Ken. The teen with a barcode on his cheek pushed up his glasses before giving a small nod towards Tsuna.

"Oi! Stupid girl, where's Mukuro-san, byon?" The boy with a long scar across his face shouted at Chrome, still upset about the greeting kiss..

"Shut up, Ken.." Chikusa pushes his glasses up before turning away from the group.

"Damn you, kakipi! Don't you want to talk to Mukuro-san, byon?" Ken complained before sitting down on the ground, grumbling about how he never gets to talk to Mukuro.

"Boss...?" Chrome chimed in quietly.

"Ah, yes, Chrome? What is it?" Tsuna smiled at the quiet girl.

"Mukuro-sama wants to switch places..." Chrome gave a small smile. "He wants to talk to you...and your guardians..."

A shiver ran down Tsuna's back but he smiled nonetheless. "Of cour—"

"Tenth! You can't—" Gokudera interrupted, but he was too late for the mist was already surrounding Chrome, and replaced her soft whisper with a sly chuckle.

"EXTREME! The girl turned into a guy!" Ryohei shouted, amazed..

"Ahaha, is the pineapple coming?" Yamamoto laughed as he narrowly dodged the tip of a gleaming trident. "Mah mah, calm down Mukuro, it's a joke."

"Kufufu...interesting..." Mukuro brushed his hair out of his eyes, revealing his mismatched eyes, the red and blue eyes dancing with glee.

"Mukuro-san!" Ken ran up and hooted with happiness. "Mukuro-san, we need to talk about so many things like—" Chikusa shoved a piece of chocolate caramel into the overexcited boy, silencing him and dragging him away from Mukuro.

"Kufufu, later, we will discuss. Ken, Chikusa." Mukuro turned to the Vongola Guardians. "Now, Tsunayoshi, you invited my sweet Chrome here tonight...knowing that I would be here some time too?"

"A-ah, yes, because Mukuro and Chrome are my family and family spends time t-together." Tsuna scratched his head, he was nervous but he wasn't going to let that ruin the gathering...if only Hibari-san was here and everyone would be all together. Tsuna sighed and glanced around the area; Gokudera and Yamamoto were bickering...well Gokudera was arguing and Yamamoto was shrugging, Ryohei was with Ken and Chikusa judging all the snacks laid out, and Hibari was nowhere. Tsuna checked his watch, 8:12.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Tsuna paced around at the top of the stairs leading to the shrine impatiently. He checked his watch to see that it was 8:15 pm, which means that the fireworks would start in an hour and 45 minutes. Tsuna sighed and look to the bottom of the steps before checking his watch again: 8:17.

"Tenth! Who cares about the stupid cloud?" Gokudera called out while leaning against a tree.

"Mah mah, Tsuna just wants everyone to be here to celebrate." Yamamoto sat down near Gokudera and start tossing a baseball up and down.

"I thought the extreme disciplinary head would be extremely early to events!" Ryohei shouted through a mouthful of fruit.  
Mukuro listened quietly before chuckling. "Kufufu...is the little birdie scared of me?"

Tsuna looked up at Mukuro and said confidently, "Hibari-san is not a coward. And I guess he isn't coming..." Tsuna sighed before turning to the gatherers and checked his watch, 8:23.

"Kufufu...are you sure about that, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro tapped Tsuna on his shoulder with the trident, making the brun freeze in his tracks.

"Bastard, you try taking the Tenth tonight...!" Gokudera already lit his dynamites.

"H-hie, Gokudera-kun! No!" Tsuna held his hands up to plea with the Storm then slowly moving out under the trident point.

"Kufufu...the little birdie is a cowardly fool...he is nothing but a weak—"

"Kyo-san!" A deep voice called out, stopping Mukuro from continuing his thought.

"What did you say, herbivore?" Hibari was there, pressing a tonfa against Mukuro's neck.

"Kufufu...I would fight you, but I'm afraid time's up. Until then, Tsunayoshi. I will make you mine one day..." The mist surrounded the voice before revealing a blank faced Chrome.

"Che. Herbivores.." Hibari scowled before turning to face the frozen guardians and co. "Do you all want to be bitten to death? I'm already pissed because of that pineapple herbivore."

"Kyo-san, please don't! Also, thank goodness we moved because it was rather difficult staying still and quiet for over an hour..." Kusakabe earned a glare from Hibari and stayed silent and stone faced.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "You came?"  
Yamamoto waved from his spot under the tree, "Yo, Hibari. Tsuna was really sad you didn't come."

"I wasn't sad!" Protested Tsuna under the questioning stare from Hibari. "I was worried about my guardians!" Tsuna glanced at his clock again, 8:41. "Fireworks start in...19 minutes so everyone find somewhere to sit!"

Chrome sat between Ken and Chikusa at the very top stair of the Shrine while Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei laid down on the grass surrounding the area. Tsuna sat a little ways away from his three friends on the grass and used his arms are pillows by crossing them to support his head. Hibari and Kusakabe sat on the roof on the shrine.

"Kusakabe."

"Yes, Kyo-san?"

"Go sit with those herbivores."

Kusakabe looked at his boss in confusion before compiling to do as Hibari wished, "Of course." Kusakabe jumped down from the roof and joined Ryohei and the others.  
From the roof, Hibari watched as the first firework erupted in the sky, creating dazzling sparkles of all colors. He looked down to see the brun teen, gazing up at the sky in awe. Hibari gracefully leaped off the roof and landed right near Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna sat up a little, confused on why the elusive skylark was next to him.

Hibari quietly took out his tonfas and smacked Tsuna on his head.

"Hie! W-what? Why?" Tsuna rubbed the injured spot, already feeling the forming bump and biting back tears.

"Don't you ever defend me again, herbivore. I do not need some lowly herbivore to defend my actions." Hibari growled before setting his tonfas down next to him.

Defend? Tsuna pondered for a moment before giving a small grin, "But...I told Mukuro that far before you came to the shrine..."

"Do not question me, Tsunayoshi Sawada or I'll bite you to death right now." Hibari snarled, he had an uneasy feeling that Tsuna might have figured out that he was indeed at the shrine for a decent amount of time before he exposed himself.

"H-hie, don't bite me, please!" Tsuna pleaded with Hibari before the skylark climbed back onto the roof. "Haa...so he was here?" Tsuna grinned before he started enjoying the colors painting the dark night sky.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

"Gokudera, look!" Yamamoto pointed to the sky as a shimmering explosion filled the sky. "It's like your fireworks!"

"I have dynamites, not fireworks!" Gokudera grumbled as he glared at the swordsman. "What are you looking at, baseball freak?"

"Ahaha, just that your hair looks pretty in the glow of the fireworks." Yamamoto reached over to pet a strand of the silver hair. Gokudera sighed, he'll let Yamamoto do this only this one time because he did save the Tenth that time in Kokuyo Land...and almost lost his arm to that animal freak.

"Extreme! Those fire explosions are colorful and loud TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei cheered.

"Are you done playing, bakka?" Gokudera grumbled as Yamamoto slowly ceased his hand. "That was for saving the Tenth. But the right hand man will always be me and me only, got it?"

"Ahaha, alright, Gokudera." Yamamoto grinned before looking back at the sky, wondering why Gokudera didn't do his usual explosive reaction to him...but the boom and crackle of the lights distracted him from his question. Gokudera, on the other hand, didn't really understand why he allowed that but classified it as not having anything to owe the Rain anymore.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

"Damn woman! Why didn't you stay switched with Mukuro-san, byon?" Ken grumbled while he watched the lights flashing across the cloudless starry night.

"Mukuro-sama used too much energy and concentration...so he needed to rest..." Chrome spoke before bringing her knees to her chest, hugging them.

"Idiot, you know how hard it is for Mukuro-sama." Chikusa mumbled.

"Ken...?" Chrome softly queried.

"What do you want, byon?" Ken shoved a handful of chips in his mouth, munching loudly.

"I'm sorry that I can't bring back Mukuro-sama..."

Ken choked for a moment before sheepishly looking away from the girl, "Mukuro-san needs to rest, byon. Don't force him!" Chrome gave a small smile before enjoying  
the brilliant colors splashing across the black canvas.

Chikusa gave a glance at Ken, his glasses reflecting the fireworks. "Ken."

"Shut up, kakipi! You're wrong, byon!" Ken growled before giving a grunt and walking away from the two.

"Ken?" Chrome watched the departing form in confusion before turning to Chikusa. "What's wrong?"  
Chikusa pushed his glasses up before shrugging. "He's fine, maybe going to the bathroom." Chrome accepted that explanation before staring up at the sky in awe.

"Ken, you are too simplistic..." Chikusa gave a small chuckle before relaxing against the cool concrete.

The fireworks continue to explode above the interestingly fickle members of the Vongola Famgilia.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, thank you for following and marking this story as a favorite! I plan to update every Wednesday with a new chapter! If you could, could you share this FanFic with your friends if you like it? The more the merrier! :)**

**Okay, now for the A/R to reviews!**

**Bacon Powder: The title is true as much as the story is true; the title says "8 PM" and Hibari Kyoya says "7:30 PM". I thought that Hibari would be someone who arrives earlier than the set time...being the Head of the Disciplinary Committee and all, I think he cares about being on time and such because it's mannerism!**

**Frapple: Ahhh thank you, I am so glad you took the time to read this FF! You're one of my favorite Tumblr users~ GO CHECK OUT FRAPPLE, she's amazing!**

**MissPervyKey: *squeals in joy* I freaking love hugs! Thank you! I will continue this story...hopefully more and more people will like it!**

**Guest: Heh, not sure if you will ever read this...but yes! 2718 is really unusual to write with but I'm working hard to achieve my goal to make this pairing work! Oh, I have so many ideas dying to be typed up!**

**PLEASE GIVE LOVE TO THIS STORY. I will love you all forever ._. and ever and ever!**

**_Leave a review, my dear irreplaceable readers~_**


	3. AN: My Apologies!

Yo! Hello, readers.

I am so so so so sorry!

I have been busy this week...and I am typing this message while I'm packing...

I promise that CH 3 will be up this coming Wednesday!

I PROMISE.

Really, it WILL be up!

Thank you for your patience!

Byebi~

jpsh


	4. Chapter 3: Was it a planned visit?

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction! Please give criticism (I promise I won't cry)! May contain: 8059, 2718 (yes, Tsuna is on top!), XS, and B26!**  
SUMMARY: It's just a regular summer night at the yearly summer festival in quiet, peaceful Namimori. What more could happen between the Vongola Guardians? (MAIN: 2718)

**A/N: AHH I FORGOT. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! at all. I have the Vongola rings though. *happy dance***

* * *

The group of teenagers watched in silence for a few minutes before a soft voice echoed, "Boss? Ken? Chikusa?"

Tsuna stood up quickly and smiled at the violet haired girl standing at the edge of the forest. "Yes, Chrome? Do you need anything?"

"Ken disappeared...so Chikusa and I am going to look for him then go back to Kokuyo Land. Thank you for inviting us tonight...Mukuro-sama says he will see you soon..." Chrome gave a small smile before hurrying after the disappearing form of Chikusa.

"Tenth! If she means that the pineapple bastard is going to come after you, then I'll protect you no matter what!" Gokudera sat up, giving Tsuna a thumbs up.

"A-ahaha, there's no need for that Gokudera-kun, Mukuro will be civil and won't try to k-kill me...I hope." Tsuna gave a half-hearted smile before settling down on the grass before a loud shout startled him enough to fall flat on the ground in surprise.

"VOIIII! Get your ass up, trash!" A flash of silver hair revealed itself from the forest to the left of the shrine.

Yamamoto perked up and laughed, "Haha, is that Squalo?"

Gokudera sighed in frustration, "Who else has long hair and have a really loud voice, idiot?"

"Don't tell me that the V-Varia are here!" Tsuna dusted the grass off his shirt before it stained green, his eyes grew wide at the next voice that rang out.

"Shut up, scum, before I blow your head off."

"T-that wasn't X-Xanxus...right? Right?" Tsuna started wringing his hands in anxiety; the Varia were frighteningly strong and it's members were insanely good at what they did: assassination. The Varia Tsuna saw in the future were tougher than ever with the new box weapons, but the present Varia was still the scariest group associated with Tsuna's Vongola family.

"Che, why are those bastards here?" Gokudera grumbled then squinted into the dark forest. "The knife bastard better not be he—"

"Ushishi, frog, the prince wants chocolate."

"Get it yourself, stupid fake prince senpai." A monotonous voice retorted; Tsuna was confused: was that the illusionist from the future? Did they meet already?

"Shishi, did the frog peasant just disobey the prince?" The sound of something hitting cloth was heard.

"Ow, Bel-senpai, that hurts." The voice sighed as something snapped with a crystal clear click.

"How dare you break the prince's knives..." Belphegor, also known as Prince the Ripper, strolled into the open plain, his tiara placed lopsided on his mop of blonde hair.

"Bel-senpai, you were the one who threw them at me." A dark navy hat shaped like a frog bobbed next to the blond, the wearer had teal hair with blue triangular markings on his green eyes.

"F-Fran?" Tsuna called out, unsure of himself.

The boy with the frog hat turn around, "Who are you?"

"Ah...I..." The future memories should be in Fran's mind, didn't the Acrobalenos put memories in all affected in the future? "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawa—"

"Che, naïve. I know, Tsuna, we fought together in the future, remember?" The plain voice cut across Tsuna's introduction.

"VOIII! Where are the little brats?" A glistening sword cut through the bushy leaves. "Bel! Fran! Get your asses over here!"

"Ushishi~ no one commands the prince." Bel walked away and came in front of Gokudera. "Ushishi, the bomb idiot is here?"

"Why you...!" Gokudera snarled but calmed himself down for the sake of Tsuna. Tonight is suppose to be a peaceful night...right? "Che, I'm not going to waste time on a knife bastard like you." Before Bel could retort back, a flamboyant voice rang out.

"Yoo~hoo~! Squ-chan, let the kids play!" A lean man with eccentric hair, red framed sunglasses, and a red feathery boa skipped out into the open area. "Bossu~ I think you should come out and say hello to the Vongola guardians!"

"A-ahaha...no, it's fine, X-Xanxus doesn't need to c-come to us..." Tsuna held up his hands slightly while slowly backing up, laughing nervously.

"Hey, sun dude! Let's fight to the extreme!" Ryohei punched the air a few times while hopping from one foot to the other.

"Mou~, are you ready to join my collection? You have such a sweet..."

"Oi, Luss nee-chan, stop being so gay for once." Fran yawned before crouching down on the ground. "I thought Chrome nee-chan would be here...whatever, that dog boy must have taken her back home."

"Ohoohoo, but Fran-chan, the Vongola are so cute~" Lussuria giggled before prancing away and Ryohei followed, shouting something about a boxing fight.

"Good grief...I wasn't pay enough to deal with these idiots..." Mammon, the Mist acrobaleno baby, floated up and sat on Fran's frog hat. "I'll have to ask boss to pay me for staying here."

"Ushishi...Mammon, you greedy little baby." Bel chuckled before turning to Squalo who was stomping up to the laughing baseball player. "Squalo, where's the boss?"

"VOI how should I know? Make Levi find him or something! VOI YAMAMOTO! Have you been training your Shiguren Soen Ryu? The path of the sword needs full commitment! Quit that stupid sport!" Squalo kicked Yamamoto, who in turn just rolled away and sat up.

"Mah mah, Squalo! I'm practicing both! I'll do what I need to do, I know I will." Yamamoto grinned before starting to banter Squalo for tips on swordsmanship.

"Boss! Boss, do you need anything? I will do whatever the boss wants! Should I bring some steak? Tequila? Whiskey? Wine? Well, you like whiskey more than wine but...boss, anything you need? Should I go kill Sawada?" A gruff voice pleaded somewhere and the last question sent a shiver down Tsuna's back.

"Tenth! It's that stupid umbrella bastard! I promise, as your right hand man, I will not let anyone hurt you!" Gokudera stood next to Tsuna proudly while the others were talking to each other: Ryohei and Kusukabe with Lussuria, Mammon and Bel bothering Fran, Hibari somewhere still on the roof while scowling down at the crowding herbivores, and Squalo shouting at the smiling Yamamoto.

"Shut the hell up, scum." A bright light shined in the forest before a big man with unusual hair and piercings ran out, patting down the fire on his clothes.

"Sawada! I'm going to kill you so that boss will know that I am the most faithful!" Levi prepared to throw his umbrellas before being silenced by a couple knives that embedded themselves on his arm.

"Ushishi...shut up, Levi." Bel smirked before continuing to polish his limitless knives. "The boss doesn't like you."

"Levi, stop being such a little puppy dog. It's weird." Fran called out and stared at the forest. "Bel-senpai, get long haired commander to go take care of his boyfriend."

"What did you say, you little brat?! VOI, I have no relationship with the boss!" Squalo punched away Yamamoto, who deftly avoided the punch, and stormed over to Levi. "What the hell did you do to make the boss angry?"

"I'm going to kill Sawada to earn boss' praise!" Levi puffed up his chest before glaring at the shocked brun boy. "Go, Levi Vol—"

"Che, like I'm going to let you hurt the Tenth! SISTEMA C.A.I.!" Gokudera pulled out his weapons in a blink and prepared to shoot.

"H-hie! S-stop! Stop!" Tsuna quickly stood between the two loyal members, thinking that he really needs to learn how to go into Hyper mode without the pills soon just in case. "If you fight here, I don't promise what will happen. So put your weapons away and calm down." Gokudera growled before packing his weapon away and Levi stood in shock.

"What happened to the wimpy ki—" Levi didn't get to finish his question, for a blast of Sky flames hit his back.

"Annoying scum." There he was, standing menancingly in front of all the people in the area. The man who tried to kill Tsuna multiple times, the man who was the leader of the most feared asassin group, the man with jagged scars all over...Xanxus, son of the Ninth Vongola boss. Xanxus shoved his guns back into his belt before glaring at all the people gathered. "Who the hell brought the Vongola?"

"Mammon, stop digging around Levi's wallet, you are not going to find anything more than stalker pictures Levi took of Xanxus," Fran said while Xanxus' eyebrow twitched in annoyance of Levi. "Oh, and Mammon, I don't think Bel-senpai will appreciate you stealing his knives cleaning kit. Not that I care, you should sell it for a penny. It's uselessly raggy and old."

"What did you say, frog?" Bel threw some knives at Fran's gigantic hat while snickering, "Mammon, you little baby, where are you?"

"Mammon's on your right, stupid fake prince." Fran reached behind to pull out the metal weapon and snap them in half. "Mammon keeps forgetting I'm an illusionist too. Stupid baby."

"Good grief, I can't do anything around here with you nosy kid." Mammon appeared from thin air and tossed a blood red handkerchief on Fran's hat.

"Where does that mustache idiot even keep his money? Maybe I should bribe him with these photos..." Mammon tucked a couple pictures into his cloak and grinned.

"VOIII Lussuria! Why did you make us come here?!" Squalo shouted, his voice causing a couple squirrels go into hiding.

"Mou~, Squ-chan, the Vongola were already here!" Lussuria giggled, patting Kusukabe and Ryohei on their shoulders. "I thought it'll be nice for the Varia and Vongola to bond~ so let's stay!"

That last statement started a riot among all the people there.

"VOII, what the hell?! No way will I be friendly with these brats!" Squalo waved his sword around widely.

"Ushishi, the prince doesn't associate himself with such lowly peasants." Bel chuckled and spread out his knives in one hand.

"Che, like hell we want to hang out with you weird bastards!" Gokudera growled and angrily bit into apple, glaring at the blonde prince and the silver  
swordsman.

"Mah mah, Gokudera! I think it'll be fun! The fireworks ended but we can still play games! Let's play baseball!" Yamamoto laughed and slung a bat over his shoulder.

"Extreme baseball boxing championship! Sunglasses man, I challenge you!" Ryohei hopped from one foot to another then stopped to look at Yamamoto curiously. "Where did you find a bat? Extreme! Do you do extreme magic like the girl with the trident?!"

"Ahaha, no, I keep my bat with me when I came here straight after practice!"

"VOIII! WHO CARES ABOUT STUPID KID GAMES?!" Squalo fumed.

"Long haired commander, stop being so uptight in the butt outside boss' bedroom. Oops, my tongue slipped. My bad." Fran yawned and looked off to the horizon with distinterest.

"VOII YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Squalo shouted in frustration and Tsuna covered his ears, the volume of the loudest member of the Varia was too much.

"Why am I dealing with these idiots with no pay..." Mammon mumbled before disappearing into thin air, "I can't even take a nap with this noise."

"Now, now, I don't think this much conflict should arise..." Kusukabe stood between the two split sides of Varia and Vongola. "Just stay calm and no violence is necessary."

"A-ah, Kusukabe-san, don't worry, nothing w-will happen tonight. At least, n-no one would get hurt...right, everyone?" Tsuna walked up and stood with Kusukabe, staring everyone in the eyes. Then, Tsuna walked up to...or rather he trembled up to Xanxus. "Peaceful night. No fighting. No insults. No nothing but peace. Deal?"

Xanxus looked at Tsuna with an aloof stare before turning his head to Squalo, "Trash, deal with it. And someone get me my drink. I don't have time to deal with these scums."

"Ohoohoo, then it's settled! Vongola, we will be staying here with you~ And maybe we could even have a sleepover! I did reserve the shrine tonight~" Lussuria squealed in happiness, clapping his hands.

This started another argument between the two groups and Tsuna sighed. Above it all, Hibari Kyoya was watching this all happen from the roof. A little smirk was forming on his lips as he watched the two groups start fighting while the little brun boy was struggling to keep order.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, I'm sorry about the late update. My internet went down last night so I had to post this today and asfsdgdk my apologizes. I am really happy that I gained two followers from my apology chapter! I was so surprised that people were reading this!  
This chapter...was difficult. I didn't know how to end it. So I shoved Hibari in at the end. I think it will work out nicely! I hope the characters are not OOC (I have a tiny bit of a pet peeve when characters are OOC****_ wayyyy_**** too much..) and please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Please review, my dear irreplaceable readers~ reviews are like...sweets. You just love them and want more and more~**_

And if you can, share the story with your friends if you enjoyed it!

**I check my email every day at least 5 times...I see ****_everything_**** (and I love that people like my story so..)**


	5. AN: Delayed Updates and New Info!

**A/N: Yo~**

**I'm sorry I couldn't update the story for the past +week...**

I got food poisoning and was puking everywhere.  
And I was in Disney World the last few days...the airport food was all weird to me and I spent the 8 hour thing plane ride in the bathroom, vomiting and making people wait in line (but there were 2 other bathrooms so I didn't do anything_ that _bad).

Also, school is starting next week for me so I will move the updating date to be every **FIRST** and **THIRD SATURDAY** each **MONTH.**

_**Next chapter **_**(Chapter 4: Nighttime Surprises)**_** will be up next Saturday **_**(7 Sept 2013/first Saturday of September)**_**.**_

**Okay? Thanks.**

I'm actually still dying from constant nausea and stuff...I'm barely typing this on my phone.

**Byebi~**

**jpsh**


	6. Chapter 4: Nighttime Surprises

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction! Please give criticism (I promise I won't cry)! May contain: 8059, 2718 (yes, Tsuna is on top!), XS, and B26!**

SUMMARY: It's just a regular summer night at the yearly summer festival in quiet, peaceful Namimori. What more could happen between the Vongola Guardians? (MAIN: 2718)

**A/N: AHH I FORGOT. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! at all.**

* * *

The night was as far away from silence as possible. The ever peaceful shrine was full of shouts and insults flying about. Tsuna and Kusukabe were trying their best to keep order but all failed as weapons started to appear.

"S-stop...stop, everyone..." Tsuna tried to get everyone's attention but his soft voice wasn't heard by the chaos. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna held his head with both hands, trying to will himself into Hyper mode. "Mou..what did Reborn say? I just need to focus...concentration?" Tsuna reached into his pocket and pulled out his gloves and tugged them on. "Hyper Dying Will...!" An orange flame appeared on his forehead and his eyes changed colors. Tsuna leaped between the two teams and held out his arms. "I swear, if you don't stop fighting, I'll freeze you all." Tsuna glanced to his left and to his right and felt satisfied when all noise died down.

"T-tenth! You are amazing! You can go into Hyper mode without pills or Reborn-san's bullets?!" Gokudera cleared his throat, "Well, of course Tenth can do that!" Beaming, Gokudera returned his weapons in his pockets and boxes.

"Ohoohoo~ Vongola~ you are so adorable~" Lussuria mewed in approval before dancing away towards the shrine. "Sleepover time~ since Tsuna-kun will freeze us if we aren't peaceful!" Lussuria giggled in glee while Tsuna felt an awkward shiver run down his back.

"VOII LUSSURIA THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Squalo fumed before begrudgingly following the flamboyant man, kicking Levi's fallen umbrellas. "Oi, Levi, make that stupid boss come in."

"Come in where? You or the shrine?" Fran mono-toned and earned an amused snicker from Bel. "If it's you, then we don't really need to see that."

"VOI YOU LITTLE BRAT, I'LL KILL YOU." Squalo stampeded towards Fran before Lussuria held on fast to Squalo's arm.

"Squ-chan~ let him be a kid~" The sunglasses man proceeded to drag the prideful shark away. "Fran-chan~ bring Bel and Mammon! And Levi? Levi, could you bring everything inside?"

Levi huffed in annoyance and heaved everything in; everything meaning crates filled with all sorts of food and drinks. Most likely for Xanxus. Bel snickered and strolled in the shrine and Fran seemed to make a quick observation of the area to check if Mammon was nearby and concluded that Mammon was gone. Without a noise, the frog headed boy followed the blonde maniac.

Meanwhile, Tsuna and his guardians just watched this all happen in a dazed shock.

"The Varia can be this...normal?" Kusukabe asked in bewilderment.

"Che, normal? Tenth, we should leave this stupid bastards and go back." Gokudera growled as he watched Xanxus relaxing in his plush leather armchair with his eyes closed and Levi gently dragging the chair towards the shrine entrance.

"Mah mah, Gokudera. I think it'll be fun! We can get to know the Varia!" Yamamoto chuckled and dodged a wild punch. "Tsuna said no violence, Gokudera~ ahaha!" At that remark, Gokudera turned red with embarrassment and began to apologize to Tsuna; however, Tsuna held up a hand to silence the never ending string of apologizes.

"Gokudera-kun. No need. But, please, we don't need to fight among ourselves. We're family and the Varia are our family too. Let's just try to spend some time with them." Tsuna clenched his gloved fists and willed his flame to go away. "H-ha...I guess I can control my f-flames now." Tsuna smiled at his guardians and motioned them towards the shrine. "L-let's just give this thing a chance. Okay?"

"Let's have fun to the EXTREME! Maybe we could have a late night boxing match! That would be the coolest to the extreme! Sawada! You did extremely good with stopping an extreme fight from breaking out!" Ryohei slapped Tsuna on back and Tsuna held back a wince.

"Tenth! I will do whatever you say." Gokudera stood next to Tsuna on his right and a look of seriousness crossed his eyes.

"A-ah, thank you, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto, oni-san, let's all go in. We should hurry and get some futons and find places to sleep before anything happens." Tsuna smiled as his guardians all walked towards the shrine...all except one. "Do you need something, Gokudera-kun?"

"I thought Tenth needed help packing up the food...not that tenth can't do it alone! Of course tenth can do anything but your right hand man can help!" Gokudera nodded sheepishly and Tsuna laughed.

"Gokudera-kun, it's fine. Could you go snag a futon for me?"

"Of course Tenth! I'll find a futon worthy for the Vongola Tenth!" Gokudera beamed and sprinted off, leaving Tsuna to carefully pack away the scattered foods and drinks.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

"Kusukabe." Hibari landed softly on the ground and stretched.

"Yes, Kyo-san?" Kusukabe answered quickly while he dropped to the ground; he was in the middle of climbing up to the roof to go ask Hibari what he wanted to do.

"Go get me a futon from the closet in the third room on the right."

"Uh, Kyo-san, do you mean that you want to spend the night in the shrine with them?"

"Did I say you can ask me questions?" Hibari's eyes gleamed with unquestionable superiority.

"Of course, I'll go get the futons." Kusukabe jogged away to complete the errand Hibari just sent him on. "Why? He never likes being with people..." Kusukabe wondered but decided it was something he wasn't really suppose to know unless Hibari willingly told him.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

"Ah, I think that's it." Tsuna patted the bag in front of him. "I'll just bring this inside in case someone wants to eat something at night." Heaving the big bag, Tsuna struggled towards the shrine before bumping into someone. "A-ah! Sorry!" Looking up, Tsuna was a bit startled. "H-Hibari-san? You're still here?"

"I can stay if I want. No one controls me, herbivore." Hibari growled, looking down at the doe eyed teen.

"Ah, no, I mean, I just..." Tsuna trailed off. What he wanted to say was that he never expected Hibari to stay this long. It was all a _maybe_ with Hibari. _Maybe_ he will come. _ Maybe_ he will watch the fireworks. _Maybe _he will enjoy the little celebration gathering. _Maybe_ he will actually converse with the guardians._ Maybe _Tsuna won't be bitten to death. Tsuna giggled a little bit; of course, the last one is never a _maybe._

"What's amusing you, herbivore? Do you wish to be bitten?" Hibari inquired, slowly taking out his tonfas.

"H-hie! No, no I'm not laughing! I'm going to go to the shrine now!" Tsuna side stepped Hibari and sped walked away for a few seconds before turning back. "Hibari-san, thanks for coming tonight. It was fun. Watching fireworks with the guardians." Tsuna gave a weak smile and stepped out of Hibari's view, his feet padding against the oak flooring inside the shrine.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

It wasn't very crazy inside the shrine as Tsuna expected. All the respectable members of the Varia took the west wing and the Vongola took the east wing. After some formal greetings and salutations, the two groups separated and prepared to sleep.

"Y'know, I expected this to be more extremely crazy.' Ryohei grunted as he did his push ups.

"Can you stop being so crazy with working out, turf top?" Gokudera groaned and pulled out a book, most likely about supernatural and extraterrestrial topics.

"Ahaha, senpai, I'll join you!" Yamamoto rolled over on his stomach and started to do push ups along with Ryohei.

"Stupid sport freaks..." Gokudera mumbled as he tied his hair in a pony tail and put his glasses on. "Tenth, are you comfortable? Do you want another futon?"

"Sawada! You should join us! Let's work out to the extreme and box with the boxing club!" Ryohei, extremely pumped up, started to speed up his pace, shouting something comprehensible. Then, the door to the huge room opened, revealing a dark haired male with cold steely eyes.

"Yo, Hibari!" Yamamoto waved with one hand as the other was used to complete his push up.

"Che, what are you doing here?" Gokudera frowned, not even bothering to look at Hibari.

"Hibari! Want to join us for EXTREME push ups?!" Ryohei suggested, grinning.

"If you herbivores do not shut up, I will bite you all to death." Hibari growled before stalking out of the room and slamming in the door.

"Haa...oni-san, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, let's go to sleep before we get bitten to death..." Tsuna covered himself with a blanket and watched everyone get comfortable on their own futons. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night, Tenth!"

"Dream of extreme boxing, Sawada!"

"Ahahaha, good night."

All was quiet for a few moments before some scuffling was heard and a small flashlight was turned on. Tsuna sense someone on his right getting up, Gokudera shuffled to his feet and started to softly pad around Tsuna.

"Gokudera, where are you going?" Yamamoto sat up and held up his hand to not get blinded by the light.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Did you need to know that?" Gokudera angrily muttered.

"Oh, perfect. I needed to go too. Let's go together!" Yamamoto started to get up when more shuffling was heard and a loud thump was heard. Tsuna sat up quickly and reached for his own flashlight and turned the beam of light towards the sound.

"H...h...hie?!" Tsuna screamed at the sight in front of him.

"What's going on? Sawada?" Ryohei sat up and for the first time in many months, he was speechless at the sight:

Gokudera was sprawled on top of Yamamoto. Gokudera's arms were around Yamamoto's head and Yamamoto's arms were around Gokudera's mid back. The silver headed boy's lips were on top of the baseball player's. The looks of shock, distress, and confusion was plain in both their faces.

"H-hie! W-w-what...?!" Tsuna sounded out his confusion once more and that seemed to wake the two boys. Gokudera pushed himself off of Yamamoto, his face hidden in the shadows, and practically leaped away.

"B-bastard..!" Gokudera shouted before running out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. Yamamoto, on the other hand, was still on the ground with his eyes unfocused and his lips in a frown.

"O-oni-san...go find Gokudera!" Tsuna frantically crawled over to Yamamoto and Ryohei sprinted out of the room, shouting for Gokudera.

"Y-Yamamoto? Yamamoto, hello? Are you alright?" Tsuna waved his hands and snapped his fingers. Yamamoto was unresponsive to everything and he just rolled over and covered his whole frame with his blanket.

"Just leave me alone, Tsuna. Just for this moment." Yamamoto's voice was muffled from the pillow but Tsuna understood completely. Another bang was heard and Tsuna reluctantly shone his beam of light towards the doorway, hoping it was Gokudera and Ryohei.

"Herbivore..." Hibari snarled. "I warned you that if you make a single noise, I will bite you to d-"

"Shut up!" Tsuna shouted, his fists clenched.

"Did you dare just interrupt me?" Hibari was flabbergasted; did the little brun boy just yell at him?

"I said, I have a problem right now and I am very frustrated and I do not need more problems." Tsuna explained, his concern for his friends was greater than his fear of being beaten. "P-please, Hibari-san, just ignore us like you usually do."

"What happened in this room."

"E-eh?"

"You heard what I said, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"U-uh...Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto...k-kissed." Tsuna mumbled, wringing his hands and glancing out the window, concerned about Gokudera and Ryohei. The raging Storm trying to be calmed by the bright Sun. Yamamoto was as silent as the dawn Rain, almost soundless but not unnoticeable.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all~ Haven't posted a chapter in a while! School started a week ago and I'm all "no."**

**Ahh, this chapter...took a longer time than I expected. I hope this chapter came out alright! This ending was more focused around the Vongola...maybe the next chapter could be more Varia-centric? Keke, who knows.**

_Write a review~ Share the story~ Favorite and pass it on~ Who knows, your friends may like it! Or despise it... *cries*_

**Any suggestions, comments, advice, or criticism? WRITE A REVIEW. That's right, folks! Reviews help the writer!**

****Every chapter updates are on the ****_FIRST_**** and ****_THIRD SATURDAYS_**** of ****_EVERY_**** month.****


End file.
